the rest of my days
by juls-emo
Summary: The time seemed to stand still as we stood there. The wind was blowing around us and the sun was setting the world on fire in the most wonderful colours. In his arms in this wonderful moment I felt young again.


So, another one shot  
Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson decide to retire together..  
I wrote this one really quick but still I think its actually ok...  
So read, have fun and review! -je

* * *

_the rest of my days with you_

I was sitting on the veranda of our little cottage in Sussex and a mild summer breeze was stroking my now grey hair. From where I was sitting I was watching the play of the wind in the wonderful green leaves of the blooming apple trees. The wind felt a bit cool on my aging skin but it was not to cold yet since you brought me a blanket earlier before you left for your little trip to the nearby village.  
I had to smile.  
Yes...  
You and I, bound together so tight.  
We met and became flatmates. Then we started to solve crimes together and became colleagues.  
Soon our flatmate and colleague paradigm was altered when we realized that we had developed a great friendship that would bind us together forever.

''John?''  
I heard you whisper my name tentatively while shaking my hand very tenderly.  
''Hmmm... Sherlock? Wh..What? You are back already?''  
I yawned and stretched my old limps. I sat up more straight to get a better look at you.  
You were sitting opposite me in a chair and looked at me with your boyish smile.  
''Already, John? It's nearly 7! You said I should be back in time for dinner, here I am and you are fast asleep.''  
''Well I'm not that young anymore... I need more sleep. You know, making up for the time when you kept me up all night deciphering some codes or running around London at night chasing some criminals.''  
We both had to laugh at those memories.  
You were chasing the criminals, but I was chasing after you. Always right behind you.  
''I wouldn't want to have it any other way, my friend. Watson, when I asked you to retire with me I did that because...''  
''...because you knew without me you would be booored out of your mind. You would be lost without me. '' The wind was blowing in my face and my grey hair was getting completely dishevelled.  
I looked at you. You were still an absolute masterpiece of the human kind.  
Your eyes still had the look of piercing trough everything, seeing everything and their grey depths still captivate me whenever I looked into them.  
Your hawk like face was still as aristocratic pale as the first time I've seen you and you were still as beautiful as then. The dark black hair now has also, like mine, greyed.  
You were still fascinating, stunning and attractive as back then. Sometimes I found myself staring at you with my gaze fixed upon your gorgeous being.  
It was never an issue of being jealous of your perfection, rather was it the deep affection that I've felt for my dearest friend that made me want to be close to you... always.

Sherlock leaned a bit towards me and moved to grab my hand.  
You smiled and whispered ''Yes, you are probably right. I would be bored out of my mind. And without you I'm completely lost. But Watson, that is nothing new. How long do we know each other and how long do we live with each other? You know all my quirks and all my other weird little habits.'' You stroked my hand and smiled at me so affectionately. ''And I know all yours my dearest friend.''  
I squeezed your hand a bit and smirked at you.  
''Holmes.''  
You giggled a bit and got up from your chair. In one fluid movement you pulled me up and pulled me into your arms.  
I pulled you closer to me and giggled with you.  
''I want to spend the rest of my days with you, John.'' I felt you mumble into my shoulder as you pushed your face gently into my new 100% cotton jumper that you had gotten for me just a few days earlier. Your fragile hands were gripping onto my back tightly.  
My hands were stroking your delicate form and while my eyes were closing I wished to memorize the sounds of your heartbeat, your breathing, the feeling of Sherlock in my arms, your smell and your whole being that was all around me. I hugged you closer to me and buried my face in your shoulder to breath in your wonderful addictive smell.  
''Sherlock... I never want to leave you.''  
''John...''  
The time seemed to stand still as we stood there.  
The wind was blowing around us and the sun was setting the world on fire in the most wonderful colours. In your arms in this wonderful moment I felt young again.  
I never wanted this moment to end and I never wanted to leave your embrace.

I will never forget all the chases, all the times that we laughed together, cried together, all the cases that we solved together. I will never forget the times that we sat in front of the fire in 221 b smoking, talking and reading or just simply being together. I will never forget one single moment that I was spending with you.

''Are you cold, John? You are shivering.''  
''Yes, a bit. Let's go inside.''  
The nights on the countryside were a bit cooler than in the city.  
We got our things together and retired for a quieter evening in front of the fire of our little quite cosy sitting room.  
I took my book and started readings were I left off.  
On the opposite chair you were sitting and read your papers.  
I enjoyed those evenings with you.

Time passed but it also seemed to stand still at the same time.  
I wished I could be with you like this always.  
I knew that one day it will come to an end but until then I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I will listen to your wonderful violin playing as long as my ears will let me hear and I will go for walks with you as long as my legs will work. I will read those funny, stupid letters that the desperate Yarders write to you as long as my voice will permit it. I will hold you in my arms as long as my arms muster enough strength. I will be with you as long as god will let me live.  
I will beg and prey that I will not die before you do, because my heart could not take it to be without you.

* * *

And so another day comes to an end and I lay down in my bed.  
I lay down with the knowledge that next door you lay sleeping as well.  
I lay down with the knowledge that tomorrow you will be there and we will spend the rest of our days with each other.

end-  
please tell me what you think ^^  
-JE


End file.
